a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for assembling transversal PCI expansion cards and a computer housing, and more particularly to a device which sufficiently uses a space inside a computer housing to assemble more PCI expansion cards.
b) Description of the Prior Art
For a conventional computer housing, particularly a computer housing with a height of 4 U, its PCI expansion cards are only designed to be inserted longitudinally on a circuit motherboard. In terms of an industrial computer host, as there are a lot of machine tools to be controlled by the host, and more functions are required correspondingly, such as that the functions of remote image signals, data, and sound are required in versatility, more PCI expansion cards should be installed inside the computer housing to support the functions required by a server for controlling the machine tools. Accordingly, how to construct a lot more PCI expansion cards in a limited space inside the computer housing with the height of 4 U is an issue to be pursued by the present invention.